nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Self concealment
Stacking Spells, Items and Effects for concealment do not stack with each other or this feat. Only the highest is used. DaBear 10:11, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) Dexterity prerequisite Prerequisite is Dex of 30? Natural or modified? If natural, how is this possible? Blacknight 07:34, 13 September 2006 (PDT) * Natural. Start with 18, add 10 from level-ups and 7 from great dexterity, and you have 35 before digging into racial bonuses and bonus feats. --The Krit 07:50, 13 September 2006 (PDT) :* Start with 18? Ouch - that will hurt the other stats. And 10 level ups must be quite a high level - trying to reach that in OC & HotU campaigns would be problematical. I know it's the players choice to take these feats or not, but I just don't understand BioWare's implementation of Epic Feats that require such narrow focus, to the exclusion of pretty well most other options. And all to get a 10% concealment bonus (which does not stack with items/spells)? Seems disproportionate. Blacknight 09:08, 13 September 2006 (PDT) ::* You don't have to start with 18 — my example was intended to show that dex 30 is possible. (It gives 5 more dexterity than you need and does not utilize bonus feats.) A bard could have a 30 dex at level 30 by starting with a 16 dexterity and taking 7 dexterity ability increases, four Great Dex's as regular feats, and three Great Dex's as bonus epic feats. No, you won't normally reach level 30 in HotU, but the epic feats are designed around characters getting to level 40. Actually, I don't think this feat should be available at the levels achieved in Hordes. This is a very potent feat. It doesn't stack with items, but you can take it five times. At that point, you have the maximum achievable concealment, and half of all attacks will miss you before the attack roll is made, even if you are caught unprepared. --The Krit 19:58, 13 September 2006 (PDT) ESF and skill prerequisites Does Epic Skill Focus count towards prerequisites like Hide 30? Chamalscuro 17:02, 23 September 2007 (UTC) * No. -- The Krit 04:00, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :* Ahh, that's too bad. Thanks for the reply! Chamalscuro 02:42, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Stack concealment? Does Self Concealment stack with other sources of concealment? Would someone with improved invisibility and self concealment have attacks checked against both sources? -- 22:44, 1 February 2011 * Um, the second note is "Concealment does not stack; only the highest value is used." --The Krit 00:14, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Self concealment and blindfight In PvP fights I've noticed that the concealment for this triggers much more often then normal fights. Does self-concealment ignore the benefit of blindfight? It seems as I attack someone with improved invisibility it only evades 1 of my attacks every so often, but one person had 30% concealment and I missed even more then I did against someone with improved invisibility. 23:54, June 16, 2013 (UTC)Curious observer * I think you are just unlucky. I set an NPC to immortal with self concealment five and set a counter for the number of times the OnPhysicalAttack event occurred and also for the OnDamaged event. The ratio of damage occurrences to attacks was 352 damages/500 attacks (70.4%) which occurred in a melee only fight where the attacker had blind fight and would only normally miss on a natural one. If blind fight worked the ratio should be close to 3/4 * 19/20 which is 71.25%. If blind fight did not work the ratio should be close to 1/2 * 19/20 which is 47.5%. I therefore concluded that blindfight does work against self concealment. WhiZard (talk) 00:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) * Yeah, comparing a single combat ("I attack someone") to another single combat ("one person had 30%") is largely insignificant as far as checking probabilities is concerned. (As an example, one time when I was checking the log for a combat, I found that natural 20s were being rolled 10% of the time – twice as often as probability would dictate.) There is also the "seems" factor – people are notoriously biased when it comes to impressions of probability. Plus, the "seems" suggests you did not track which misses were due to concealment and which were due to AC. Higher AC and lower concealment can be the better defense, depending on the exact numbers involved. So overall, it is rather easy to chalk up this sort of isolated report as a fluke. --The Krit (talk) 02:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC)